


Stubborn

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fear, Gen, Mentions of Dragon Queen, Season/Series 06, Stubborn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "What are you going to do, make me?"





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bauerfanstraten on Tumblr :)

Lily had never been one to stay out of a fight. As a teenager, she inserted herself into ones that she probably shouldn’t have. It was part of what got her kicked out of her adoptive parents’ home. Her will to fight had increased since she found out that she was a dragon and had her mother helping her control her powers.

 

Things seemed to be calming down, the darkness was out of Emma, everyone was back from the Underworld.

 

Then the Evil Queen came to town.

 

Maleficent and Regina were trying to figure out how to best handle her. Lily didn’t understand the hesitation, she wanted to fight. Things were finally peaceful, she wasn’t about to let this woman get in the way.

 

Maleficent clearly didn’t feel the same way.

 

“We have to be careful about this,” she said. “You can’t just fly in there and singe her head off. You have to stay here and game plan.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “What are you going to do? Make me?”

Maleficent arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You two were once fierce villains, you’ve casted curses and fought worse than this queenie.”

“It’s a little complicated.”

“How?”

Maleficent sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “If the Evil Queen dies, so does Regina.”

“What?”

“They’re the same person, technically. If something happens to one of them, it happens to the other.” She put her hands on her hips, as Lily looked up at the ceiling. “Now, do you see why we can’t hurt her?”

“But Regina crushed her heart and she didn’t die.”

“We don’t know the specifics. What we do know, is that someone that did the same spell died and so did their other half.”

 

Lily sunk onto the couch, clearly trying to find another way. Surely there had to be one, they couldn’t just let the Evil Queen roam free. Maleficent walked in front of her.

 

“I know you’re used to just fighting on your own, but we’re a team now,” she said, causing her daughter to look up at her. “Everything we do, we have to agree upon it. Maybe I can’t stop you physically, but you need to think through consequences. I want to keep Regina and Henry safe, just as much as you do. If I tell you it’s not the way, then it’s not the way.”

“You don’t know everything,” Lily mumbled.

“Maybe I don’t.” She sat down next to her. “But I’ve been around long enough.”

“Do you know how to defeat an evil queen?”

“No, but as you’ve pointed out, I’ve battled worse.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “We’ll figure out how to do this, somehow.”

“What do you think she wants? The queen, I mean. She has to know that if she dies, then so does Regina. What could she possibly benefit from this?”

“I think she wants the revenge that Regina gave up on, to get her family, no matter what it takes.”

“So, she’ll be after us.”

Maleficent frowned a bit. “I didn’t tell Regina that she was your other parent until after they were separated, there’s a chance she doesn’t know.”

“And if she finds out? What if she tries to take me and Henry?”

“Nothing is going to take you from me again, Lilith. I promise.”


End file.
